Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Kenobi
|- |} |} Löschantrag Hi, Ben (jetzt meld ich mich schon das zweite Mal innerhalb kürzester Zeit bei dir...). Ich wollte kurz nachfragen, warum du den Löschantrag von mir gelöscht hast (klingt irgendwie blöd...). In der Diskussion hat sich die Mehrheit eindeutig gegen diesen Artikel ausgesprochen und es ist doch nur sportlich fair darüb mal zu diskutieren, oder? Mfg, --das Zamomin 22:51, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Hallo Zam! Keine Angst, wenn du Fragen hast, kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden. Den LA hab ich deshalb gelöscht, weil wir unter den Umständen alle Artikel in der Kategorie:Decknamen löschen müssten, was ich nicht als sinnvoll erachte. Außerdem war das auch keine Abstimmung in der Diskussion, sondern einfach nur die Meinungsäußerungen einiger Benutzer. 23:02, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Hi, Ben. Erstmal find ich es absolut spitze, dass du mich Zam nennst. Ich hab nämlich nen Kumpel in der Wikipedia (Anonymos heißt der), der nennt mich auch immer Zam (oder auch Zammy) und mir gefällt der Name einfach nur gut. Vielleicht hälst du mich jetzt für ein bisschen plem-plem, aber ich hatte bisher vergessen darum zu bitten mich so zu nennen, und jetzt wo es einer von sich aus macht, bin ich einfach hin und weg ^^. Jetzt aber zum eigentlich Punkt dieser Diskussion: Die Bemerkungen in der Diskussion habe ja gerade auf diesen Missstand hingewiesen und ich wollte einfach die Diskussion wieder aufbeleben, weil sie in der Diskussion so vor sich hingammelte. Ich hätte auch einen Beitrag in der Diskussion schreiben können, aber da war mit 7 Pro-Stimmen der Fall eigentlich klar, deshalb wollte ich gleich zur Tat schreiten. Allerdings weiß ich ja gar nicht wirklich, wovon ich wirklich rede, denn die Decknamenkategorie hab ich mir bisher noch nicht angeschaut. Mach ich sobald wie möglich, aber jetzt ist es ein bisschen zu spät... Eine gute Nacht wünscht dir (soweit du das noch heute liest), --das Zamomin 23:19, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) Zamomin an Ben, Zamomin an Ben: Bitte melden. --22:36, 27. Dez. 2007 (CET) EDIT: Ich muss ehrlich sagen: Ich bin bisher noch nicht dazu gekommen mir die Decknamenkategorie mal anzuschauen: Sind ja doch einige... Ich kann also nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass es völlig richtig von dir war den Löschantrag gleich zu entfernen, denn damit wäre eine Grundsatzdiskussion gestartet und wenn ich die hätte haben wollen, hätte ich mich woanders melden müssen. Mfg, --das Zamomin 22:43, 27. Dez. 2007 (CET) (ich geh jetzt off, wundere dich also nicht, wenn du eine Antwort erst in einer Woche erhalten solltest (s. meine Benutzerseite) :::Öhm... worauf sollte ich mich denn melden? Bild:;-).gif Und immer dran denken: Diskussionen auf Diskussionsseiten starten... 22:45, 27. Dez. 2007 (CET) Videospiele Hallo, Ben. Garm hat mir zugesteckt, dass du hier der Experte in Sachen PC-Games bist und da wollte ich fragen, weil ich gerade am erstellen von THQ bin, welche Games die alles von SW rausgebracht/entwickelt haben. Auf ihrer Homepage find ich nix in Sachen Star Wars und meine Spielesammlung will mir nichts preisgeben... Also wenn du mir das irgendwie mitteilen könntest wär super! MfG, Dark Lord Disku 16:21, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Tut mir Leid, das kann ich dir auch nicht sagen. Am besten schaust du dich einfach ein wenig im Internet um. 17:21, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Bin dabei und finde eben nix. Es wäre jetzt doof wenn ich den Artikel umsonst erstellt hätte... Wenn es tatsächlich nichts damit zu tun hat, dann vermute ich man hat THQ mit THX verwechselt. Ich bin nur heute dabei alle Artikel, die mit Videospielen zu tun haben zu erstellen und da war auch ein Link auf THQ und da hab ich dann erst gezweiffelt als ich schon fast fertig war... Dark Lord Disku 17:25, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Also ich meld' mich jetzt nommal und ich denke es hat nichts mit SW zu tun... allerdings warte bitte noch mitm Löschen bis morgen abend oder so. Sicher ist nämlich sicher ;-) Dark Lord Disku 00:04, 24. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Keine Angst, ist nichts falsch gelaufen. THQ Wireless hat die Handygames veröffentlicht, was du also im Artikel erwähnen kannst - allerdings solltest du den Artikel dann auch unter "THQ Wireless" verfassen. 00:19, 24. Dez. 2007 (CET) Bilderlizenzfrage Hi Ben, ich bin im Moment meine Benutzerseite am Gestalten und dafür würde ich gerne das Titelbild von Darth Maul (das in der Infobox) nehmen. Ich bin mir allerdings wegen der Lizenzen unsicher, da das Bild ja urheberrechtlich geschützt ist. Andererseits haben einige Benutzer das Bild in ihre Seite eingefügt. Könntest du mir sagen, ob ich das darf oder nicht? Vielen Dank im Voraus --Darth Mauls Klon 16:48, 27. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Jeglicher Gebrauch aller Bilder auf unserem Server innerhalb der Jedipedia wird durch die GNU-Lizenz und den Copyright-Verweis auf der Bildseite rechtlich abgesichert. Fühl die frei, so viele Bilder wie du willst einzubauen. 19:17, 27. Dez. 2007 (CET) Links innerhalb der Benutzerseite So, hallo Ben, ich hab eine kurze Frage: Könntest du bei folgenden Artikeln: Benutzer:Mathias2-Meine_Artikel Benutzer:Mathias2-Mitarbeit Benutzer:Mathias2-Geplant Benutzer:Mathias2-Reservierungen Dieses Zeichen ("-") in folgendes Zeichen ("/") umwandeln, damit es zu meiner Benutzerseite gehört? Im Vorraus danke: --Mathias2 13:19, 30. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Ich habs schonmal verschoben, die Weiterleitungen muss aber Ben löschen, die Rechte zum löschen hab ich nicht :) Boba 13:24, 30. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::OK, das hätt ich aber auch selbst gekonnt; wusste nur nicht genau was zu tun ist... Mathias2 13:36, 30. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Hehe is ja kein Problem ;) Boba FAQ 13:41, 30. Dez. 2007 (CET) Noch was für BEN: Benutzer Diskussion:Mathias2/Archiv1 bitte löschen! --Mathias2 19:47, 30. Dez. 2007 (CET) Löschung Ähm... Ben, was sollte das bitte? Wieso hast du meinen Artikel gelöscht? Begründung bitte! MfG - Cody 01:21, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Setz deine UCs dann rein, wenn wir fertig sind. 01:25, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Ähm.... womit? MfG - Cody 01:26, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Ich fand es eigentlich ein bisschen dreist, dass Jaina, Ben, Ani und ich uns den ganzen Abend die Mühe machen, und du kommst und auf die Schnelle einen Artikel erstellst, um den Meilenstein zu bekommen. Ben hat lange am Artikel gearbeitet, damit daraus der Meilenstein wird. Erstelle Senatsplattformen doch einfach neu, wenn du den Artikel noch machen möchtest, da es einfach unverschämt ist, sich auf der Arbiet anderer auszuruhen. Wir haben uns die Arbeit nicht gemacht, damit du schnell einen Artikel erstellst! Gruß, Bel Iblis Besucht doch Winter 01:26, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Nach Bearbeitungskonflikt: Dein Artikel kam irgendwie zu einer falschen Zeit... und zwar genau, als Ben seinen Meilenstein posten wollte. Wir Jaina, Garm, Ben und ich haben die ganze Zeit darauf hingearbeitet, damit Ben diesen Artikel als Meilenstein posten kann. Gruß Little Ani Admin 01:27, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::Hallo? Gehts noch kranker? Ihr löscht einen Artike, nur damit ihr nen Meilenstein habt? Du weisst dass du deine Löschrechte bestimmt nicht bekommen hast, um dir hier ne Krone aufzusetzen. Tut mir Leid Leute, aber das ist unterste Schublade. Es war ausserdem bestimmt keine Absicht von Cody. Dark Lord Disku 01:29, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::::Reißt euch mal am Riemen, nur wegen eines Mini-UCs so einen Aufstand zu machen. Es ist ja nicht so, dass Cody seit Stunden drangesessen hätte. Ich finde solche abgepassten Posts ehrlich gesagt ganz schön hinterlistig, nur um unsere Arbeit auszunutzen. 01:31, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::::Bleib mal locker, Dark Lord! Deswegen geht die Welt nicht unter und der Artikel kann ja erstellt werden, auch wenn die Frage um die Relevanz nachher eine andere ist. Das Lemma ist nicht unbedingt so wichtig, da es auch im Artikel Galaktischer Senat behandelt werden kann. Hier geht es um das moralische, Dark Lord, und das sieht so aus, dass wir gestern Abend und heute Abend die ganze Zeit wie verrückt Artikel (keine Stubs und keine UCs) schreiben und nur diesen Meilenstein erreichen wollen. Du kannst uns doch bestimmt verstehen, wenn wir uns dies durch eine UC nicht vermiesen lassen wollen... Gruß Little Ani Admin 01:36, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::::::Also hinterlistig war das nicht.... ich komme rein, erstelle einen Artikel (auch wenn es nur ein UC war) und stelle kurz drauf fest, das er gelöscht wurde. Ich kann ja verstehen, das ihr euch Arbeit gemacht habt und das es euch jetzt stört, aber ihr hättet mich fragen können! Ein kurzer Staz auf meiner Diskussion "Cody dein Artikel kam jetzt etwas ngünstig, kann ich ihn nochmal kurz löschen?", damit hätte ich kein Problem, aber so... MfG - Cody 01:37, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::::::Angemessen wäre es gewesen, dass DU UNS gefragt hättest: "Leute, habt ihr was vor? Ich bin dabei!" oder sowas in der Art. Aber einfach reingetrampelt kommen und zuschlagen ist sicher nicht die feine Art. 01:41, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) Verzeiht aber...erneut zeugt die Jedipedia von mangelnder Professionalität. Eine weitere Torheit, die sich in das Sammelsurium jedipedianischer Wunderlichkeiten einreiht. Es ist für mich immer wieder erstaunlich, wie gewisse Dinge hier gehandhabt werden. Einen Artikel zu Löschen ( selbst wenn da nur einen Bearbeitungsvorlage drin ist ) finde ich mehr als Grotesk – wenn ich den Grund dafür bedenke. ... Periphalos 01:40, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Kannst du mir mal bitte erklären, warum du dich hier einmischst? Als ob du nur auf solche Gelegenheiten lauern würdest. Deine Aktionen sind noch in guter Erinnerung, also halt dich bitte raus. 01:41, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Richtig, Peri, auch ich bin dieser Meinung. Ich bin mir sicher Cody hätte NP damit gehabt, aber so ist das echt mies! Mein Bruder, der selbst mal Amdin in der Wikipedia war sagt auch das sei unfair. Wäre Ben nur ein normaler User hätte er nur dumm geguggt und nichts machen können. Ach und das nennt man auch "Machtmissbrauch". Dark Lord Disku 01:42, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Wir sind ja so böse, Periphalos! Unglaublich... der Artikel darf doch wieder rein, was ist den dabei. Wir wollen nur Bens Artikel als Meilenstein haben. Ist das so ein großes Verbrechen? Gruß Little Ani Admin 01:43, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Ja, ist es! Ihr hättet mich fragen können, es mir sagen können, aber nicht einfach grundlos Artikel löschen! MfG - Cody 01:45, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::Der Grund ist genannt, du siehst ihn ein, du kannst den Artikel neu erstellen - also warum regst du dich auf? Du darfst gerne den Artikel mit der Nummer 6.900 oder sonst einen Meilenstein schreiben. Dieser hier gehört allerdings mir und ich habe den Artikel lange genug darauf vorbereitet. Der einzige, der sich beschweren dürfte, bin also ich. 01:51, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) Nein, natürlich nicht..ich kann euch auch durchaus verstehen. Aber die Art und Weise - so wie ich es hier Lese, ist einfach ein wenig Absurd. Davon mal ganz abgesehen die Meinungsfreiheit ist ein Grundrecht Ben. Und das Lesen von Benutzerseiten nicht verboten und es kann mir kaum untersagt werden das ich meiner Meinung kundgebe. ... Periphalos 01:47, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Ja, Asche über unsere Häupter... aber das Leben geht weiter. Mensch, wegen so einer Bagatelle muss man ja keinen Streit anfangen. Es gibt schlimmeres, als einen UC Artikel zu löschen, nachdem sich ein paar Benutzer den Arsch für einen Meilenstein aufgerissen haben. Gruß Little Ani Admin 01:50, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Setz deine Energien in sinnvolle Artikel und vergeude sie nicht für sinnlose Schlammschlachten. 01:51, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) Wie Dark Lord es bereits erwähnt hat, ist es euer Glück das ihr Administratoren seid. Jeder andere User hätte jetzt die Arschkarte gezogen. Wie du vielleicht bemerkt hasr Ani, geht es nicht um das Faktum: Löschen. Sondern es geht darum das ihr nicht die Höfflichkeit hattet Cody vorher zu informieren. ... Periphalos 01:53, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Für euch scheint mir gerade die Welt unter zu gehen, weil ich zufälliger weise den 6800. Artikel erstellt habe. Ich finde absolut idiotisch wegen einem relativ unbedeutenden Meilenstein einen Artikel ungefragt und grundlos aus dem weg zu schaffen. Das ist Machtmissbrauch. Und das werde ich nicht akzeptieren. MfG - Cody 01:54, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Es geht nicht um das Arschufreißen, sondern um den Missbrauch eurer Admin-Rechte! Wenn sowas dabei herauskommt, dann können wir gleich jeden Vandalen zum Sysop machen! Tut mir Leid, aber ich würde mich an eurer Stelle was gewaltig von schämen! Dark Lord Disku 01:54, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) Hey..spielen wir Star Wars. Die Admins stellen das Imperium dar, Cody und DarkLord die Rebellion..und ich..ich bin ..hmm..ich..öhm..ich bin Jar Jar Binks O.o ... Periphalos 01:55, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) Gott jetzt kriegt euch mal wieder ein. Dieser reine Zufall wie der Artikel gerade genau der Meilenstein wurde, ist sowieso schon merkwürdig findet ihr nicht auch? Jetzt wurde er halt gelöscht und Cody kann ihn doch gleich wieder neu erstellen, seid ihr denn noch kleine Kinder, dass man euch erst alles vorher genau erklären muss? Und Periphalos du scheinst auch immer nur darauf zu warten, dass hier irgendwas nicht nach deiner Vorstellung läuft und du dich dann sofort aufspielen kannst oder? Jaina 01:57, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Es geht nicht um den Meilenstein! Was ist wenn es nicht nur um den Meilenstein ginge? Das ist die schlimmste Form von Machtmissbrauch und nicht zu tollerieren! Dark Lord Disku 01:59, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) Ja..ich bin ein niveauloses, dummes, Individuum was den ganzen Tag in der Jedipedia verweilt und auf den Benutzerseiten nach Gründen giert einen Kommentar abzugeben. Da ich hier ja auch täglich mich in Konversationen einmische… LOLpedia ... Periphalos 02:00, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) ---- Hier ist der Schlussstrich! Ende der Diskussion! Der Artikel ist gelöscht und basta. Er kann wieder erstellt werden und dann ist alles aus der Welt. Kein Grund, hier ein Theater anzufangen. Wenn du diese außerordentliche und zugegeben unhöfliche Vorgehensweise nicht akzeptierst, dann lässt du deinen Frust bitte woanders raus, aber nicht hier. Nicht in Jedipedia. Gruß Little Ani Admin 02:08, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) : Wollt euch nur noch mal was zeigen.. # 01:00, 31. Dez. 2007 (Versionen) (Unterschied) Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Kenobi‎ (→Löschung) (aktuell) # 00:55, 31. Dez. 2007 (Versionen) (Unterschied) Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Kenobi‎ (→Löschung) # 00:53, 31. Dez. 2007 (Versionen) (Unterschied) Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Kenobi‎ (→Löschung) # 00:47, 31. Dez. 2007 (Versionen) (Unterschied) Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Kenobi‎ (→Löschung) # 00:40, 31. Dez. 2007 (Versionen) (Unterschied) Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Kenobi‎ (→Löschung) # 10:24, 25. Dez. 2007 (Versionen) (Unterschied) Hidden Empire‎ (→Wettbewerbe) # 10:23, 25. Dez. 2007 (Versionen) (Unterschied) Diskussion:C-3PX‎ # 07:58, 23. Dez. 2007 (Versionen) (Unterschied) Hidden Empire‎ # 22:42, 15. Dez. 2007 (Versionen) (Unterschied) Diskussion:C-3PX‎ (Die Seite wurde neu angelegt: Schon Absurd was aus dem EU so kommt... ... Periphalos 02:12, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET)) Schaut Schaut..meine Versionsgeschichte..soviele "Einmischung in fremde Debatten" sind da gar nicht...Juhu xD ,,jetzt aber..Schlußstrich (Version 1.1) ... Periphalos 02:12, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Ich sags dir noch einmal im Guten: Versuch nicht, uns zu provozieren. Und jetzt Ende der Diskussion. 02:19, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Gut... ich werde hier jetzt nichts mehr dazu schreiben, aber das Thema ist für mich nicht beendet. MfG - Cody 02:23, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Vielleicht ließe sich das ja in einem Chat ausräumen? Dann hätte man die Möglichkeit sich direkt zu unterhalten ohne gleich hier eine solche Debatte zu verursachen. Wenn es erwünscht ist, sollte nämlich wirklich besser nochmal drüber geredet weren, denn dass jemand bei solchen Angelegenheiten mit dem Vorgehen nicht ganz einverstanden ist, kann ich verstehen. Aber wie gesagt, das sollten die Betreffenden lieber privat besprechen, dem Klima hier scheint es nämlich nicht gerade zuträglich zu sein... Gruß Kyle22 09:56, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Die Sache wurde revidiert! Cody belegt nun mit Senatsplattformen den Meilenstein. --Little Ani Admin 11:21, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) Das finde ich sehr anständig, ich glaube Ben Kenobi hat schon so viel hier gemacht ( und das meine ich durchaus ernst ) das er diesen Tribut gewissenhaft an Cody überreichen kann :-) ... Periphalos 11:51, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET)